


Mine now !!

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: Grian is cold he stole mumbos blazer ? idk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Mine now !!

**Author's Note:**

> Discord discord created this..-

-

It was autumn and the leafs start to fall around the shopping district. The hermits walked around enjoying there small break watching the red orange and yellow leaves fall of the trees. Most people added another layer to their skin.

Maybe a sweater? A scarf a beenie here and there. But the blonde gremlin couldnt care well that was until the autumn winds arrived. The air got colder and the wind increased.

Mumbo had been waiting around outside of the barge waiting for his bestfriend to arrive so they could go on there walk. The blonde soon arrived with nothing that would help him with the cold. Unlike his friend He had his regular suit but a red sweater that stress made for him.

"hey mumbo how you been" Grian says running to his friend before stopping.

"grian did you not bring a sweater?"

"my turtleneck will do me justice" he says slapping mumbo with the over sized turtleneck sleeve

"you're going to catch a cold i tell you you know what here" Mumbo takes of his blazer handing it to grian who refused. He looks at him dead in the eyes before putting it on him. Before running to Scar who had a beenie that he made for grian, the redstoner snatched it out of the mayor's hand and put it on grian.

"Now keep it on"

"I mean this is mine now" Grian says before running away towards scar direction.

"Hey no ill let you use for a while but not forever"

The pair ran off with mumbo following shortly after.


End file.
